


Isolated Pawn

by Alithea



Series: End Game [1]
Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of the series Alphard meets up with an old acquaintance and fulfills a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】End Game 1-4+番外](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836359) by [LuthienTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV)



The bar was situated on the top floor of the hotel. It was touted for its quiet, elegant atmosphere and for having one of the best martini menus in the city. The place buzzed with the low conversations of the wealthy, and the soft tones of a jazz piano. In defiance of the things around her Alphard Alshua sat in the darkest corner she could find with nothing but a glass of water. Her dark hair fell about her shoulders half framing her face, and she did not look up when someone approached her table.

There was a disapproving sigh and then a voice, calm, feminine, and vaguely annoyed said, "In a place like this you could at least pretend you belong here."

Alphard said nothing, but grinned faintly as the woman took a seat and motioned a waiter over. The young man was too polite, and the woman seemed to keep him there longer than was necessary just to goad her. There was silence when he left, and then more noise when he returned with two drinks.

"There's only one kind of martini," the woman said as she reached for her drink. "All the rest are mere copies served in the same glass." She took a sip, and Alphard watched as the woman's pale hand moved the glass, pale skin clashing with too red of a nail polish. She shifted her gaze to watch the woman's lips move, lipstick too red, skin too pale, and hair too dark. 

"Are you trying to make a tactful analogy," Alphard asked softly. She brushed her hair back with her right hand and reached for the glass. 

"Are you taking it as such?" The woman smiled, almost cruelly. 

"Do we have business," Alphard asked before taking a sip. "Or are you just here to have a drink with me? It's an odd thing to remember, don't you think?"

The woman shook her head. "Even promises made in jest are important to fulfill."

Alphard nodded. "Yes, Major, I suppose they are." She gulped down the rest of her drink. "And now we've had a drink, and there's nothing more to play..." She trailed off and then added, "Unless you have a pawn on the board."

"Only you."

Alphard huffed and rose from her seat. Using her right arm she reached into her jacket pocket and placed a business card on the table. "Nothing can raise the dead, Miss Natsume, but... do try and make it interesting." 

Then she strode off towards the elevator ignoring the comments the other patrons were making about her, avoiding the whispers about the one-armed woman crossing their paths.


End file.
